Broken light
by Luminescent of Darkness
Summary: When Fabian is thought to be traitor he is shunned from Sibuna. He is hated by his friends leading him to sink into depression and anxiety. His is also hunted down by a mysterious man who will do anything for Eternal life. Will Eddie and the gang realise the mistake they've made? Will they save Fabian in time? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

A loud crash woke me.

I sat up quickly and checked my surroundings for the cause of the crash- Nothing.

I Looked over to Eddie, my best friend, who was sleeping peacefully and decided not to wake him. How on earth did he sleep through that crash? I guess he's a heavy sleeper...

So that I didn't wake him, I tiptoed across the room to the door, careful not to make any noise, and opened the door slowly. Wincing as the door creaked, I glanced at Eddie and silently thanked that he was still asleep.

Once I was out, I checked the kitchen and living room for the source of the crash but nothing was out of place. The crash couldn't have come from the girls dorms- thankfully, because the girls would have heard it.

I sighed in frustration. Just before I was going to head back to me and Eddie's room I realized there was one place i hadn't checked- "The secret room." I whispered to myself.

I hurried to the secret room, and slid down the ladder, not caring if I made a hell of a noise.

The first thing I noticed were golden-like pieces of metal scattered across the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I cried, and ran over to the broken pieces and remains of the phonograph. Looking over the pieces, I silently cursed as they were broken and beyond repair. In frustration, I slammed a piece down on to the floor.

Standing up, I held on to the bridge of my nose, thinking on what I should do.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard a voice boom.

My eyes widened as I spun around to see Eddie's face, red with rage, and the rest of the Sibuna gang looking at me with shock.

Looking down at the pieces, then at the pieces I was holding I realized.

"T-this isn't what it looks like!" I stammered.

"Then tell me, WHY THE HELL ARE THERE BROKEN PHONOGRAPH PIECES AT YOUR FEET!" He screamed. I prayed Victor or the others didn't hear him.

"I-I heard a crash, and came to check the phonograph and it was already like this!" I protested. Alfie shook his head, as if he was disappointed in me.

"Never thought you'd be a traitor." My eyes widened again.

"I'm not a traitor! Eddie you have to believe me!" I cried, looking deep into his eyes.

"Theres nothing to believe." He said sadly.

I looked to KT "KT, please, you believe me, right?" I asked desperately.

She stared at me for a moment, and for a second I thought she did believe me, but that thought was immediately crushed when she moved closer to Eddie in fear.

"I'm sorry Fabian..." She said. Hot tears threatened to spill as I looked into the original Sibuna's eyes.

"Guys..." I pleaded. Patricia looked at me with disgust and grasped Eddie's arm.

Alfie stepped back, away from me.

Looking down, I swallowed with great difficulty, trying to process everything.

"Get out." Patricia spat venomously.

I felt a tear roll down my face, but did nothing to wipe it off me.

"Night guys." I said normally, and climbed out the secret room and into my room, where I cried myself to sleep.

Eddie's P.O.V

"I can't believe Fabian's the traitor" Alfie pondered.

"But the evidence...what he did." KT protested calmly against Alfie.

"I don't think he's the traitor...its just not Fabian." I thought out loud.

Patricia sighed and turned to all of us.

"Look. Fabian's the traitor, he destroyed the phonograph with possibly the answer to stopping the great evil with it. He betrayed us, and he's only upset that he got caught." Patricia snapped.

"Thats harsh yacker...but I guess its true..." I said with a sad sigh.

I swear I saw her smile, but shrugged it off as a part of my imagination.

"Lets call it a night," I announced. "We'll check it out tomorrow."

Everyone gave me a small nod.

I headed up to my room, making sure i didn't make any noise as I walked through the halls.

Opening the door to my room and closing it slowly, I looked over to Fabian.

He was fast asleep, and his pillow was damp from tears. He had Nina's locket around his neck, and was holding it tightly.

"I'm sorry I failed you...Nina." I heard him whisper.

Fabian couldn't be the traitor...I couldn't believe it...Its just not him...

Confused then ever, I got into my own bed.

Once my head touched the pillow, I was hit with another vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! New chapter! Hope you enjoy it, and please review, I LOVE YOU ALL! Who's going to do the disclaimer today?**

**Letdown: CAN I?!**

**Laura: Woah, I didn't know dogs could talk!**

**Letdown: Me either.**

**Laura: ...**

**Letdown: ...**

**Letdown: Luminescent of Darkness/Laura DOES NOT own House of anubis!**

**Laura: Sadly...**

* * *

_Previously on 'Broken light'_

_Opening the door to my room and closing it slowly, I looked over to Fabian. He was fast asleep, and his pillow was damp from tears. He had Nina's locket around his neck, and was holding it tightly. "I'm sorry I failed you...Nina." I heard him whisper. Fabian couldn't be the traitor...I couldn't believe its him...Confused then ever, I got into my own bed. Once my head touched the pillow, I was hit with another vision._

**Chapter 2 ***Eddie's P.O.V*

I was in our room with Fabian, who was holding a gun in his hand.

He looked at me with a murderous glare and pushed me up against the wall.

He held the gun up to my head.

"Goodnight...Edison." He said, his voice dripping with venom.

He pulled the trigger and-

I bolted up from my bed, screaming. I was drenched with sweat but I didn't take notice of it, instead my attention was on a brunette who was standing next to me and staring at me with concern.

"Eddie are you ok-

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him, causing him to stumble back.

In panic, I ran out of the room with my school uniform, scared out of my mind.

* * *

After I had a nice, long, warm shower and changed into my school uniform, I headed to the dining room.

Fabian was there, but no one, except for Jerome sat next to him.

I sat as far as I could from Fabian, still shaken after that vision-dream-nightmare thing

Everyone ate in silence, which was a bit awkward.

Joy, Jerome and Mara looked at us with concern and a frown.

"Why isn't anyone talking to Fabian?" Jerome asked.

No one answered him.

Fabian tried to get a waffle, for he wasn't eating anything, but Alfie grabbed it before he could.

"I know you love waffles, or eating Alfie, but if you wanted to have one you could have asked politely." Mara scolded, but Alfie ignored her.

Fabian stood up and immediatly he had everyone's eyes on him.

"I'm not hungry anymore..." He announced, but I could easily see it was a lie. He was starving.

"But you didn't have any dinner last night either...Are you alright fabes?." Joy asked with worry tainting her voice.

Fabian gave her a sad smile "I'm fine Joy." He said cracking in the middle. He then walked out the dining room.

I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. Fabian had to be innocent. I knew this wasn't right...but the vision...could it have just been a nightmare?

"Okay whats up with you guys? What did you do to him?' Jerome demanded.

I gave out a sigh "Lets just say...Fabian's not who we thought he was..."

Jerome shook his head "Nonsense." he said, getting up.

"If he's done anything wrong, forgive him, after all thats what friends do. Isn't it?" Jerome said, and walked off.

I looked down to my pancakes. _'You have no idea...'_

* * *

"That is so not Fabian." KT said, unable to believe what I just said.

When I had first told them about the vision their reactions at first was...laughter. Eventually the laughter died down once they caught a glimpse of pale, pensive face.

"And where would Fabian get a gun?" Alfie asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

I threw my hands up in surrender "I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"Then it probably won't happen, you woke up after it right? It must have been a nightmare, I mean, your visions don't take that long" Patricia soothed.

I smiled at her "Yeah...you're probably right."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that he's a traitor." Alfie pointed out, whilse shaking his head.

My smile faltered "Yeah! He's probably the one who installed the guillotine there...after all he is soulless, so he wouldn't care if one of us died!" KT exclaimed.

I sighed. We had just found out about Frobisher was collecting people's souls and the whole bring Ammut to earth plan which had shaken us all.

"I still don't think Fabian would do such a thing..." I muttered. "What was that?" Patricia asked me.

"Nothing." I responded quickly.

She looked at me suspiciously but shrugged it off.

Patricia's P.O.V

Damn it...Eddie still doesn't believe Fabian was the 'traitor'...

Yes I am the sinner, and the real traitor; the actual person to smash the phonograph. But I need everyone to believe Fabian was the sinner so I don't blow my cover.

Entering the living room, I saw Fabian standing there. Doing absolutely nothing, as if lost in thought.

"Hey Fabian." I said casually. His head snapped in my direction "Oh hey...Patricia." He said sadly. If I had my soul I would have felt sorry for him. I heard footsteps, and knew it was Eddie following me. I had to act fast. I yanked Fabian's head towards mine into a kiss, and placed both his hands on my shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard an angry voice scream. Mission accomplished.

**Yeahp...My writing and english sucks...and so does this cliffhanger.**

**Eddie: I hope Fabian didn't enjoy this chapter.**

**Fabian: Are you kidding? Going through that was HELL.**

**Patricia: HEY!**

**Fabian: Apart from the kissing part...**

**Eddie: HEY!**

**Laura: You should start running Fabes...**

**Fabian: Yeah...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres a new chappie! Now who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**Victor: May I?**

**Laura: Uhm..sure..**

**Victor: House of Anubis and its characters does not belong to Luminescent of Darkness, with an exception of its ideas and story.**

**Laura: Thanks...**

**Victor: You are welcome**

**Laura: o.O**

* * *

**_Previously on Broken light..._**

_I heard footsteps, and knew it was Eddie. I had to act fast. I yanked Fabian's head towards mine into a kiss, and placed both his hands on my shoulders. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard him yell. Mission accomplished._

**Chapter 3 ***Eddie's P.O.V*

What. the. hell.

Walking into the living room, I walked into Fabian making out with _my _girlfriend_._

After Patricia noticed me, she ran into my arms in tears. "He forced me! He said he would make me a sinner if i didn't! Please believe me., i'm so sorry Eddie!" She cried, hugging me tightly and soaking my shirt.

Fabian just stood there, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Fabian...you better tell me whats going on or I swear I'll beat the crap out of you." I said, my teeth clenched, trying to contain my anger.  
"Patricia kissed _me_." He cried. "Please, you have to believe me!" he begged.

I looked down at Patricia who was still sobbing hysterically which just increased my rage.

"OH I'LL BELIEVE YOU!" I yelled, grabbing his neck and pushing him to the wall, holding him high in the air.

"I'LL BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE NOTHING THEN THE PATHETIC, LYING TRAITOR YOU ARE!" I screamed, and punched him hard in his face.

My fist collided with his cheek, causing the back of his head to hit the wall behind him, which only caused more pain.

I punched him again, and again, and again. I eventually lost count. It was like I was addicted to his screams of pain.

Suddenly remember Patricia, I let go of Fabian. He crashed down onto the floor, his face bloody and buised.

I turned to Patricia who was still sobbing her heart out, with her hands hiding her face. She was such a strong figure...and it hurt to see someone like Patricia be like this.

I slung my arm around her and brang her closer to me.

"Come on Yacker." I said softly, and we walked off to my room, leaving a whimpering Fabian behind.

Fabian's P.O.V

My head hurts like hell. I tasted blood in my mouth, and felt it ooze out of the corner of my lip. My nose was bleeding and broken. A searing pain coursed through my cheeks, and the skin under my eyes felt raw and bloody. I knew I had a black eye.

I don't want to get up, I just want to stay down here and die.

All my friends despise me, and now my best friend hates me. I shudder as I remembered Eddie's eyes; Filled with hatred...and all that hatred was meant for me. I heard footsteps and immediatly got up; I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

I raced for the shower in hope I could erase all evidence that I had been beaten.

Eddie's P.O.V

Patricia continued to sob into my t-shirt, her arms were wrapped around me tightly. I hugged her in return, Holding her shaking body as she cried.

I had hosted another Sibuna meeting and filled everyone on what I had just seen.

"What did Fabian tell you exactly?" KT asked, rubbing her hand on Patrica's back for comfort. Patricia held her head up "H-he said that if I didn't kiss him, h-he'd drag me back to the g-gate house and m-make me a sinner, h-he also s-said if I didn't h-he would kill Eddie!" Patricia cried, and brang her head into Eddie's chest.

"So we all agree that Fabian is the traitor?" Alfie said, glancing at all of us.

"Yes." KT said, nodding. "Yes." Patricia said, although it was muffed. "Yes." Alfie said angrily as he gazed over the broken form of Patricia. KT and Alfie looked at me.

I looked down at Patricia then decided. "Yes," I said, with no emotion and no regret.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review!**

**Fabian: I didn't...**

**Eddie: Yeah...Sorry about that buddy...**

**Fabian: My nose hurts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm back! Sorry for not updating...laziness corrupted me XD.**

**Sorry for this short chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible, and at the same time make a video for HOA.**

**Who's doing the Disclaimer today?**

**Victor the hedgehog: I WILL!**

**Laura: First a dog talks english, now a hedgehog? WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?!**

**Victor the hedgehog: um...okay...Luminescent of Darkness/Laura does not own House of anubis...Only its idea and story...sorry got to go, I think Laura's losing it...**

**Laura: TROTTING PANCAKES!**

**Victor the hedgehog: Yeah...cya!**

* * *

**_Previously on Broken light..._**

_"So we all agree that Fabian is the traitor?" Alfie said, glancing at all of us. __"Yes." KT said, nodding. "Yes." Patricia said, although it was muffed. "Yes." Alfie said angrily as he gazed over the broken form of Patricia. KT and Alfie looked at me. __I looked down at Patricia then decided. "Yes," I said, with no emotion and no regret._

**Chapter 4** *Mara's P.O.V*

Me, Joy, Jerome, and Willow were discussing about the play were going to make for this years drama over dinner; Yes, I was over Jerome and we were friends again so everything's good again. We were going over the outline and plot of the play and still had no Idea what to do.

The theme we were given this year was 'Betrayal'.

Eddie, Patricia, KT and Alfie walked in the room which caused a silence in the room. They all sat down without saying a word, and began to eat their food. The only sound that filled the room was the chewing of the lasagne or salad that they ate.

"Wheres Fabian?" Joy asked, noticing the empty chair next to Eddie.

Eddie looked up from his food, his eyes obviously masking the anger he felt "He's not coming." he said simply, and continued to eat his food. I frowned "He hasn't eaten in 2 days!" I exclaimed, "What _did_ you guys do to him?" Jerome demanded. Alfie laughed, without any humor in it "Its the other way around dude, Its what he did to _us_." He corrected.

As if on cue, Fabian entered the room, causing gasps to erupt from me and Joy, and a fork drop from Jerome, which clattered noisily on the floor.

Fabian Rutter had a black eye on his left eye, with a lot of red skin right under that eye. His lip was cut and bleeding slightly, and bruises blossomed all over his cheeks, jaw and the side of his right eye. His neck was also bruised and there was raw skin in the shape of hand marks on them; as if someone had strangled him.

"OKAY WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!" Jerome yelled, standing up and pointing at Eddie. Eddie looked up, not even surprised...as if he was annoyed at Jerome for pointing it out.

Fabian ignored him and headed to the kitchen, more specifically to Trudy.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you!" I heard Trudy shriek. Fabian laughed half-heartedly "A game of wrestling gone wrong, thats all Trudy!" He lied, but Trudy bought it, opening the freezer for an ice pack.

I turned to Fabian who walked out the kitchen with the icepack and a glass of water.

"Fabian." I called calmly. He avoided me and headed back to his room.

"Fabian!" I called again, and ran after him, being followed by both Jerome and Joy.

* * *

Opening the door to his room, I saw him lying on his back, listening to his ipod with his earphones plugged in. He was staring at the ceiling, trying to avoid contact. He had tears falling from his eyes."Fabian." I whispered, walking over to him and sat on the edge of his bed, while Joy and Jerome did the same except Jerome and Joy sat at the opposite side.

"Who did this to you." Jerome asked again, gazing over Fabian's neck and face.

"You wouldn't believe me." Fabian said with a smile, but that smile contained more sadness then it did happiness. "Try me." Jerome responded.

Fabian sighed heavily "Eddie." He said, his voice sounding broken.

"WHAT!? Why?!" Joy shrieked. Fabian took a deep breath and explained everything.

And when I mean everything, I mean _everything._This club of theirs called Sibuna, how Nina was the chosen one, and how Eddie was the Osirion, The cup of Ankh, Curses from that ghost me and Eddie tried to investigate, the mask of Anubis, Sinners, Robert Frobisher smythe, descendants. Everything.

And I strangely believed him.

He then explained on how the rest of the Sibunas thought he was the traitor and how Eddie walked in with his kiss with Patricia- When Patricia had kissed him, and how Eddie had beat him to the bloody pulp.

"Fabes thats-thats." Joy stammered

"Horrible," I finished. "Absolutely horrible, what type of friend does that?!"

Fabian didn't say anything.

"Look...if they won't be true friends...then I guess we will." Jerome announced.

Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"Hey, I can be good _sometimes_!' He said, with mocking offense. We all laughed at this.

"Well thanks for being here." Fabian said, recovering from his laughter.

"No need to thank, its just common sense." I comforted, placing my hand on his. Fabian smiled brightly.

The first time I'd seen his smile in days.

**Fabian: At least I'm loved in this chapter! **

**Eddie: Wow...I'm such a prat in this chapter...**

**Fabian: You can say that again...**

**Eddie: What was that? *eyes Fabian*****  
**

**Fabian: My nose still hurts**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, thought I'd post another short chapter, since the last one was pretty short and since I hadn't posted for quite a while (a day is a long time!)**  
**This time I will do the disclaimer, 'cuz I really don't want to start frothing from the mouth again...ya'know from insanity...**

**A bit of swearing from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis, only the Idea and story :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Previously on Broken light...**_

_"Hey, I can be good sometimes!' He said, with mocking offense. We all laughed at this.__"Well thanks for being here." Fabian said, recovering from his laughter.__"No need to thank, its just common sense." I comforted, placing my hand on his. Fabian smiled brightly.__The first time I'd seen his smile in days._

**Chapter 5** *Eddie's P.O.V*

Fabian held Patricia with one of his arms across her neck, she was grasping on that arm with both her hands, trying to get free but was failing miserably. On the other hand, Fabian held a dagger, with suspicious red liquid dripping off it's tip. He looked at me like a mad man as he held the knife neck to Patricia's throat. Her eyes sent a clear message: Fear.

"LET HER GO!" I screamed. He laughed, but it was so twisted that it made me sick.

"Look Eddie...I really want to listen to you but..." He said with a mocking tone, "I really don't." He said with a twisted smile, and with one solid movement he slit-

"NO!" I bolted up and frantically looked at my surroundings. I was in my room, but nothing was out of place asides from my wet bed (From sweat mind you)

Light shone out of the windows onto the bed opposite me. I gave out a breath of relief when I saw that the bed covers were already made and folded neatly, signaling that Fabian was long gone.

Running my fingers through my wet, sandy blonde hair, I thought about these horrifying visions- or nightmares, as it seemed that I was having. Vision or not, I have to be extra vigilant, especially around Fabian. Thinking about him, my former best friend just made me shake my head in disgust- How could he betray us? How could he betray to me like that? I thought bitterly.

After a while of pondering I got up to getting ready for school, glancing at the clock that blared 7:30, I rushed for the bathroom, knowing I would be late if I stood a second longer there day dreaming.

* * *

Walking into the dining room, I sneered as I saw Joy, Mara and Jerome crowd around Fabian, fussing over him, shoving all sorts of foods in his face.

Willow wanted to help but Alfie held her back in his arms, glaring at Fabian.

I sat down next to Yacker and slung my arm around her protectively.

"Morning weasel." She said dreamily. I turned to her with a smile "Mornin' Yacker." I returned, and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"You have to eat _something_ Fabian!" I heard Joy shriek, as she tried to shove a piece of toast in his face. Fabian closed his mouth stubbornly, and pushed the piece of toast away. "I'm not hungry..." He said in response. "You haven't eaten anything for the past 3 days, Its unhealthy!" Mara scolded. "You like a stick!" Jerome commented. "Gee thanks Jerome." Fabian said sarcastically. Jerome threw his hands up "Just a matter of opinion!" He said defensively.

Eventually the 3 gave up on the stubborn brunette "Look, you can't live on OJ forever Fabes!" Joy said, throwing down an apple back into the fruit bowl in defeat.

"Look, I apprectiate the help...a lot, actually but I'll eat when I wanna eat okay?" He said sweetly. I snorted at this which made all heads turn to me.

"Is there a problem Eddie?" Mara asked dangerously.

I reached for an orange and nodded "A yeah actually, you guys waste your time on someone as pathetic like him," I spat, looking over to Fabian who stood there, his face ashen "When you could be, oh I don't know, focusing on something more important like...that math homework that everyones probably forgotten about." Hurt was visible in Fabian's eyes which made me smile. Served him right.

Jerome gave out a deliberate cough which made my attention turn back to him.

"Look Osirion, we all know about your little club and we think you've been acting like a real dickhead right now, so why don't you go off and save the world or some shit rather than stay here, continue being the ass that you are and harassing someone THATS DONE NOTHING EXCEPT TELL THE GOD DAMN TRUTH! Jerome yelled, red in the face.

I stood up angrily and turned to Fabian sharply "YOU TOLD THEM?!" I screamed, walking around the table to get to him.

"What else was he suppose to do?!" Joy shrieked, slapping me hard in the arm. "WHY YO-." I yelled, trying to hit her back but was stopped when I felt something pull me back. "Stop it!" Fabian begged.

Déjà vu washed over me as I pushed him to the wall, furious, and punched him with all my might, deep in the gut.

He winced in pain, and blood shot out his mouth from the impact of the fist.

Blood was already trickling down the side of his mouth.

I raised my first to punch again, but this time was dragged away by Jerome.

"LET GO JERRY!" I screamed, kicking and punching frantically as he pulled me away.

I watched as Willow, Joy and Mara rushed to Fabian who had crumbled to the ground, moaning in pain.

Satisfied, I looked over to Patricia who grinned at me with approval, but once I turned to Alfie and KT I saw-

A hint of disgust.

**Fabian: You just love doing this to me, don't you Laura?**

**Laura: Sorry...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Heres a new chapter, hope this story isn't getting boring because...yeah. Theres going to be a lot of blood with the upcoming chapters so...bewaaare! And...don't get sick...**

**Who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Eddie: Can I? **

**Laura: No. You beat up my Fabes, you pay.**

**Eddie: But you made me!**

**Laura: Oh alright...**

**Eddie: SCORE! Luminescent of Darkness/Laura does NOT own House of Anubis, only the story and Ideas**

* * *

_**Previously on Broken light...**_

_Blood was already trickling down the side of his mouth. I raised my first to punch again, but this time was dragged away by Jerome. "LET GO JERRY!" I screamed, kicking and punching frantically as he pulled me away. I watched as Willow, Joy and Mara rushed to Fabian who had crumbled to the ground, moaning in pain. Satisfied, I looked over to Patricia who grinned at me with approval, but once I turned to Alfie and KT I saw- A hint of disgust._

**Chapter 6** *KT's P.O.V*

I stared at Fabian, who was on the floor, gripping his stomach and his face scrunched up to what looked like unbearable pain. Mara, Joy and Willow surrounded him, trying to get him up to his feet.

Eddie looked at his handwork and walked away with a big smile on his face. Patricia smiled at him, as if she had approved of what he had just done. He glanced at me and Alfie but we didn't look at him the way Patricia had. We looked at him with disappointment and disgust.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the room, followed by Alfie.

"You did that to him?" I asked, and realized it sounded ridiculously stupid.

"A yeah, are you blind?" He asked me, waving his hand in front of my eyes like an idiot.

I slapped his hand away and growled "I mean those bruises...that black eye, the one he got from yesterday!" I exclaimed in a duh tone.

"Of course it was me!" He said as if it were obvious. Alfie and I gasped.

"You're going too far Eddie! Sure, he's betrayed us but doesn't mean he deserves to di-

"I had another vision." He said cutting me off.

"I'm not fin- wait what?" I said, completely off guard. "What was it?" Alfie asked desperately.

Eddie collapsed onto the chair "I don't even know what to believe anymore! This vision...Fabian...h-he killed Patricia...slit her throat and laughed like a maniac, not even caring if I was in front of him, begging him to stop!" He cried.

"WHAT?!" Alfie screamed.

My jaw dropped "Eddie-"

"Look...if I had 2 visions that say one clear message, I think I should pay attention." He said logically, cutting me off as if he knew what I was going to say.

He stood up and placed both hands on my shoulders firmly and looked me dead in the eye.

"Fabian _is_ the traitor, he destroyed our only way of saving the world from the great evil, he kissed and threatened Patricia into getting her soul devoured, I'm getting visions of him murdering us in cold blood!" He exclaimed.

He took a deep breath then looked Alfie "I just want to keep all of you safe...I couldn't bear if anything happened to any of you and If sending Fabian a message to stay away will protect you guys...then I would be willing to do it." I smiled at him.

"But don't you care about Fabian? He's suffering right now..." I thought out-loud.

Eddie turned away from me, and stared into the living room where Fabian was on the couch, unconscious.

"He's made his choice...now I've made mine."

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V

I woke up to a searing pain in my stomach and winced, squeezing my eyes tightly in hope the pain would go away. How did I-

It hit me like a ton of bricks...Eddie. "Fabian?" I heard voice ask.

I sat up and studied my bearings. Jerome, Willow, Joy and Mara surrounded me, all looking at me closely with worry.

_"You guys waste your time on someone as pathetic like him."_

Tears stung in my eyes as I remembered everything. I raced out the living room, ignoring everyones protest and rushed to my room.

I locked the door behind me and slid down the door, bring my knees up to my face, curling myself into a ball. I let out a fit of sobs as I buried myself into my knees.

_"I'LL BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE NOTHING THEN THE PATHETIC, LYING TRAITOR YOU ARE!" _I heard Eddie's voice scream and echo in my head which only made things worst as I started to bawl my eyes out, sobbing nosily.

Unaware that my only friends left were listening on the other side of the door.

* * *

?'s P.O.V

I smiled to myself as I watched the teen weep in despair, curled up in a ball against the door, alone...and beaten.

The Osirion, the boy's greatest friend had just broken him, caused him to bleed, to suffer, to cry. The Osirion's hate for the boy grows stronger with every passing hour. As well as the boy's. I could see it in his eyes, in his movement...In his mind.

Everything was going to plan.

**Oooh Mysterious!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Another update tomorrow (I'm in HK and its like 10 at night so...)**

**KT: Eddie...**

**Eddie: Yes?**

**KT: You bruised my shoulders.**

**Eddie: ...Ah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Heres a new chapter, a very boring and um un-eventful one but whatever! So...Who will do the disclaimer today?**

**Legolas: I WILL!**

**Me: You're not even in this fandom...but you're still hot so go on ahead!:D**

**Legolas: Okay, so Laura/Luminescent of Darkness owns nothing but the plot! **

**Me: *_***

**Legolas: ...**

**Me: *whispers* I love you.**

* * *

**_Previously on Broken light..._**

_I smiled to myself as I watched the teen weep in despair, curled up in a ball against the door, alone...and beaten. The Osirion, the boy's greatest friend had just broken him, caused him to bleed, to suffer, to cry. The Osirion's hate for the boy grows stronger with every passing hour. As well as the boy's. I could see it in his eyes, in his movement...In his mind. Everything was going to plan._

**Chapter 7** *Fabian's P.O.V*

I glanced out the window in the lounge room at school, lost in thought. Nowadays I always hung out at lunch by the window, in hope that no one would disturb me.

It had been a week since my last beating, yet the pain in my gut still lingered.

My bruise and cuts had faded, but if you looked closely you could see they were still there.

The pain never left.

All my best friends...all the people I had trust and loved...now glared at me with fear, disgust, and even the desire to beat me to a bloody pulp.

I no longer cried, It was pointless, what would I accomplish from crying? Probably laughs from Eddie and more comments on how weak I was.

I have been pushed around, bullied, tormented at school and at Anubis house. I would be tossed around by Eddie and Patricia. Get shoved around by Alfie and get my mental abuse from KT.

The only reason I was alive was because of the people who still loved me, and trusted me. They were the people who got me through this _hell_.

Separating myself from my thoughts, I studied what was through the window.

A gloomy forest, rain pouring down and giving the place a more creepy atmosphere.

I frowned and leaned closer to the window as I saw a figure emerge out of the trees.

He had a very unnerving blank, white mask that covered his entire face yet the rest of his clothes were all black.

Looking to my left and right, I realized that no one was around which were usually times I treasured, but now I wished that it was the other way around.

Now I was sure that this man was staring at _me_, watching me intensely, and it seriously creeped me out.

I tried to move, run away but somehow I couldn't. I couldn't escape this man's gaze, it was as if he'd hypnotized me with the intimidating mask of his. I looked deeper into his what seemed like hollow black eyes. Sweat trickled down the side of my face.

"What are you staring at _Fabian_." I heard a familiar voice say in a mocking tone. I didn't answer, instead I took a deep breath and walked pass Eddie, silently thanking him.

"You didn't answer my question, _Rutter_." I heard him shot venomously .

"I didn't have to." I shot back and walked off to my last class.

* * *

Jerome's P.O.V

Its been a week since I heard those heartbreaking cries.

A week.

But those cries still echoed in my head.

Fabian Rutter was such a cheerful, out going person...Now with a few misunderstandings he's depressed, distant and...cold.

I sat myself next to Fabian in our last class.

"Hey." I greeted as I sat down next to him "Hi." He replied softly.

"Morning class!" A voice boomed. I glanced up to see Ms. Denby with a big smile plastered onto her face.

"In a week's time we will be having a dance held here at school and we need an opening act...?" She said, glancing at each one of us.

Nobody raised their hand, or spoke up otherwise.

I turned to Mara and winked at her, and she winked back mischievously.

I coughed deliberately, causing all the attention to be directed at me.

"_Fabian_ here..." I said emphasizing his name and turning to Fabian who's head rose at the sound of his name.

"Would love to sing at the opening act." I said, eyeing Fabian who's eyes were practically popping out of his head.

He smiled nervously at Ms. Denby and turned to me with a death glare.

"Ooh yes! I've heard him sing, he's wonderful! Especially with that guitar of his!" Mara added.

"I-" Fabian tried to protest but Ms. Denby cut him off before he could say anything.

"Very well! Fabian will be the opening act!" She announced and turned to write on the white board.

"Looking forward to it." Eddie coughed sarcastically, which fortunately, Ms. Denby heard.

"Is there a problem Eddie?" Ms. Denby asked obliviously.

"Uh yeah, the thing is that Fabian can't sing, Mara can but I don't think-."

"Fabes can sing, well at least better at you in the shower." Joy shot back.

The whole class burst into laughter and an embarrassed Eddie who was red as a tomato, sunk into his seat. Humiliated.

I turned to Fabian and I swear I saw the corner of his lip lift up into a smile, but it quickly vanished.

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V

Oh my gosh, that was _so_ embarrassing.

And was all because of Fabian. Fabian. Just thinking about that name just wanted me to throw up.

My hate grows for him with every second.

Patricia had just informed me that Fabian had tried to turn Alfie sinner and threatened him, and which Alfie confirmed was true as he when he told me the story he was shaking like a chihuahua.

I knew that beating him up was not helping or getting the message through him in any way...I'll hit him where it'll hurt most...

"Nina." I whispered to myself deviously as I walked out the doors to Anubis house.

* * *

Alfie's P.O.V

Thank gosh I sinned. I never felt so alive and so...free. I don't have to feel guilty or anything since I don't have a soul.

I had to play along with 'Fabian tried to make me a sinner' thing and let me say, it really got to Eddie. Whenever I see Eddie even just glance Fabian, I see his fists clench as if fighting the urge to beat that nerd to the bloody pulp. Shame.

Now we were at the dinner. Fabian was reaching for the lasagne when Eddie butted in.

"Now now, don't want to fatten up more and have any more girls break up with you, do we, _nerd_." Ooh, good one.

Everyone had stopped eating and stared at the two opposites.

Fabian first displayed one seemed to look like hurt, then transitioned to a very angry one at that as he turned to Eddie sharply.

"Look you miserable, pathetic git," Fabian spat at Eddie. Everyone gasped at how much venom was in his words, and even I was shocked.

"How long will it take for you to realize that, one that you are in fact the biggest ass the world has ever seen," Everyone snickered at this. Even Patricia giggled.

"And that your pathetic excuses for some insults won't get through me, at least not anymore." He said admitted.

"And the person here with the thickest skull, asides from Eddie, is Alfie who won't get when his jokes aren't funny anymore," He pointed out, his voice cracking.

I smiled at this. I guess Fabian must've noticed because the next few things he said were just as horrible.

"And that he spends three hours everyday watching alien documentaries whiles simultaneously eating up our stock of peanut butter and trimming his toenails." He added.

Before I could defend myself, he walked out the door,

There was a silence and all eyes were on mine.

"Really Alfie?" Eddie asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my lasagna as everyone laughed at me.

I'll get you for this Rutter...

**So there you have it! I tried making it kind of like a cliff hanger but failed miserably. Mleh.**

**So please review, rate, favourite and yeah! I hope you enjoyed it! =D**

**Alfie: Okay, I do NOT watch Alien documentaries, cut my toe nails and eat peanut butter at the same time! **

**KT: Empty peanut jars are always found under your bed...According to Trudy and she has a whole collection of them!**

**Alfie: Well-**

**Jerome: 2 words for you. Browser. History.**

**Alfie: But-**

**Willow: Where are my nail clippers...**

**Jerome: *coughs* Alfie *coughs***

**Alfie: Who's side are you on?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its been a while hasn't it? Sorry I couldn't update in such a long time, next chapter will be up tomorrow, or today id i have the time!**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, ONLY THE PLOT AND IDEA**

* * *

_**Previously on Broken light...**_

_"And the person here with the thickest skull, asides from Eddie, is Alfie who won't get when his jokes aren't funny anymore," He pointed out, his voice cracking. I smiled at this. I guess Fabian must've noticed because the next few things he said were just as horrible. "And that he spends three hours everyday watching alien documentaries whiles simultaneously eating up our stock of peanut butter and trimming his toenails." He added. Before I could defend myself, he walked out the door, There was a silence and all eyes were on mine. Really Alfie?" Eddie asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my lasagna as everyone laughed at me.I'll get you for this Rutter..._

**Chapter 8** *No one's P.O.V*

Before anyone knew it, a weeks time had past.

Before Eddie would shoot insults at Fabian, without any comebacks and eyes filled with hurt. But now it was different.

Eddie continued to throw these insults but Fabian would give back the most hurtful comebacks that even made Eddie's eyes contain the same amount of hurt he had caused Fabian.

Without a doubt, these two hated each other. Funny how 2 weeks ago they were the best of friends, now they were at each others throats, exchanging the worst of insults.

Jerome no longer had to stick up for Fabian, instead he watched him become a different man.

The dance came around, and Fabian was to sing. Jerome on the drums, and Mara on the keyboards.

Everyone had dates except for Willow, Eddie was of course with Patricia, Alfie with KT, Jerome with Joy, and finally Fabian and Mara.

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V

Fabian climbed up on to the stage with a big smile on his face. He was wearing the same outfit he wore in the masquerade ball last year, except he had a purple tie.

"Whats up everyone?" He yelled out to the crowd. "This song's called 'Exit Wounds' by The Script!" He announced.

He took an acoustic-electric guitar, and slung it over his shoulder, adjusted the strap then turned to Jerome, nodding.

He began to play the guitar, strumming it softly.

Then came in Mara with the keyboards, with some beautiful chords.

But it was Fabian's voice that stunned with the most.

_My hands are cold, my body's numb_

_I'm still in shock, what have you done?_

_My head is pounding, my vision's blurred_

_Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word_

_And It hurt so bad, that I search my skin_

_For the entry point, where love went in_

_And ricocheted and bounced around_

_And left a hole when you walked out, yeah_

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?_

_I don't know how much more love this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_

_Wounds!_

_Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Exit wounds_

_Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping_

Everyone was already dancing.

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw_

_A million pieces of me, on the floor_

_I'm damaged goods, for all to see_

_Now who would ever wanna be with me?_

_I've got all the baggage, drink the pills_

_Yeah, this is living but without the will_

_I'm backing out, I'm shutting down_

_You left a hole when you walked out, yeah_

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?_

_I don't know how much more love this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_

_Wounds!_

_Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Exit wounds_

_Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are_

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw, a million pieces of me, on the floor_

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?_

_I don't know how much more love this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_

_Wounds!_

_Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Exit wounds_

_Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping_

Once the song was over, a loud applause rang out, with tons of whistling and yells of delight.

Fabian beamed at the crowd, accepting the cheers. But I could tell that the happiness was only a mask. I shrugged it off since he was no longer my concern.

Party music erupted from the speakers and everyone continued to dance. But my attention was not on dancing. It was on Fabian who secretly snuck out the back door.

Excusing myself from Patricia, I ran to follow him.

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V

It took me all my will to prevent myself from bursting into tears, or cracking during my performance.

I've been trading insults with Eddie sure but it didn't feel good. At all.

I would have gone too far with the insults but he had too. It would have ended with a punch to the face for me.

Patricia and Alfie were just as bad. Maybe even worse.

They would comment over and over on how worthless, how selfish, how fat and how vain I was, and how that was the reason Nina broke up with me.

KT just looked at me with the eyes of betrayal and hurt. She looked as if she would burst into tears at the sight of me.

I had turned to cutting, as it removes myself from the pain. I would often lock myself into bathrooms, at school or at the house and cut myself repetitively, smiling to myself whenever the blade cut the surface of my skin. I was _addicted_ to it.

After the performance ended, I had snuck out back to the house so I could continue with it.

Locking the door behind me as I entered the bathroom, I got out my razor blade.

"Here we go again." I mumbled as I glided the blade across my skin, blood already forming.

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V

I opened the door to Anubis house, watching Fabian go in earlier from nearby bushes, I crept in.

Guessing that he was in our room, I silently walked over there.

Slowly opening the door to our room, I noticed Fabian wasn't there.

Just before I turned to leave to check somewhere else, I noticed a disc on my bed.

'This should help - Harriet.' Was written on it with faded blue marker.

Curious, I took out Fabian's laptop and put the disk in.

Once the disk showed up on my laptop, I opened it.

The disc contained 2 movie files and 2 image...One movie file was named 'The real traitor.' the other 'The kiss.' The two images were called 'Patricia Williamson' and 'Alfie Lewis.'

I clicked on the two images, causing my eyes to widen and a gasp to escape my lips.

The pictures showed Patricia and Alfie's eyes glowing an intense red.

"The real sinners..." I muttered to myself. It explained so much.

Curious then ever, I clicked on the movie files.

"Oh my god." I said to myself as I watched the videos.

They were videos filming Patricia smashing the phonograph and Fabian coming in later. The other one was of Patricia kissing Fabian and he getting beaten by Eddie.

After the video finished, I closed the laptop and set it on my bed, tears welling up in my eyes and my mind consumed with regret and guilt.

"What have I done?"

**And there we have it! Hope you guys like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The last chapter was a bit off of a cliffhanger, and I haven't really been updating much so heres another chapter! Who will do the disclaimer?**  
**Willow: I will.**

**Me: Okay...why are you so...un-willow like?**

**Willow: Alfie dumped me! Now he's already moved on and with...KT *Breaks down crying***

**Me: Oh my gosh Willow! *Le tried to hug Willow but she shrugs me off***

**Willow: I'm fine! *sniff* Luminescent of Darkness/Laura does NOT own House of Anubis...only the plot and the Ide- *breaks down again***

**Me: There there *Hugs willow successfully and comforts her***

* * *

**Previously on Broken light...**

_The pictures showed Patricia and Alfie's eyes glowing an intense red. "The real sinners..." I muttered to myself. It explained so much. Curious then ever, I clicked on the movie files. "Oh my god." I said to myself as I watched the videos. They were videos filming Patricia smashing the phonograph and Fabian coming in later. The other one was of Patricia kissing Fabian and he getting beaten by Eddie. After the video finished, I closed the laptop and set it on my bed, tears welling up in my eyes and my mind consumed with regret and guilt. "What have I done?"_

**Chapter 9 ***Eddie's P.O.V*

I ran out the room and checked every room.

He wasn't here.

I checked the boy's bathroom and screamed once I saw the puddles of blood on the floor, and a razor blade perched on the edge of the sink, blood dripping from it.

"This is all my fault!" I cried and ran out, back to the dance.

* * *

Once I got to the dance, I searched frantically for Fabian, shoving everyone who got in the way.

"Hey." I heard his voice say softly through the speakers.

I snapped my head to the the stage and saw him standing there, behind the microphone which was adjusted to where his mouth was on its stand.

"Just another song..." He muttered, avoiding contact with the audience.

Mara, who was on the keyboards began to play the chords.

He took a deep breath, but it quavered slightly, making my heart wrench.

_"Help, I have done it again"_ He sang, his voice filled with emotion. I realized he was referring to the cutting.

_"I have been here many times before" _How many times had he...?

_"Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame" _My throat tightened as the guilt washed over me.

_"Be my friend"_ The first tear rolls down my face.

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_"Ouch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found" _Tears began to trickled down his face.

"_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me" _His voice cracking as he sand the final sentence in the song.

He and I had tears spilling down our faces. So did most of the audience but with not much reason.

Jerome started playing the drums, and Willow on the xylophone for the instrumental solo.

Although Fabian already had ran off the stage, they continued to play the solo.

He ran out the exit, completely oblivious that I was to follow.

I pushed myself through the audience as they stood there watching Jerome, Mara and Willow continue on with the solo.

Finally reaching the exit, I ran out to follow him.

He was no where in sight. Frustrated and pissed, I kicked a rock as hard as I could with all my might. A scream echoed through the air. But it wasn't from me.

Ignoring the pain in my foot, I ran and followed the direction of the scream.

It brought me to a grass clearing. But that wasn't the only thing.

A man with a creepy white mask held an unconscious Fabian in his arms, the left side of his face bleeding. A white mustang with an open door was to their right.

Before I could react to anything, the man pulled out a gun and placed it to the right side of Fabian's head.

"Let us go or he dies." He said simply, no emotion in his voice.

I didn't move. I was too shocked and too afraid to do anything.

I watched helplessly as the man shoved Fabian's body into the car, his gun now aimed at me.

He nodded at me as he quickly got into the car and drove away.

Once the car was out of sight, I collapsed onto my knees and let out a scream.

"WHY AM I SO STUPID?!" I screamed uselessly to the sky. I pulled out a bunch of grass in both hands and held them up to the air in a tight fist.

"WHAT TYPE OF PROTECTOR AM I?! IF I CAN'T EVEN SAVE ONE-." Looking to the direction the car left I whispered "Friend." Unexpectedly, I started to sob uncontrollably, my throat aching from the gasps of air I took and my heart wrenching from the guilt, pain and regret I felt.

_'Forgive me Fabian'_

**Oh god...I am such a horrible person.**

**Grass: Yes you are**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has gotten in the way. But in 4 weeks school will FINALLY COME TO AN END (temporarily though...) and i'll be able to update more frequently. This story would be quite long so please stay with me XP New HOA movie in 2 days! WOOHHH (The touchstone of Ra apparently) Anyways here it is!**

**Mara: FINALLY! I CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! I HATE CLIFFHANGERS FROM ALL THESE BOOKS! GRRR**

**Me: You should um...work out your anger Mara...you're scaring everybody.**

**Mara: I AM CALM! AND LAURA DOES NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! ONLY THE STORY AND IDEAS! ARGHH!**

**Me: Meep!**

* * *

_**Previously on Broken Light...**_

_Before I could react to anything, the man pulled out a gun and placed it to the right side of Fabian's head. "Let us go or he dies." He said simply, no emotion in his voice. I didn't move. I was too shocked and too afraid to do anything. I watched helplessly as the man shoved Fabian's body into the car, his gun now aimed at me. He nodded at me as he quickly got into the car and drove away. Once the car was out of sight, I collapsed onto my knees and let out a scream."WHY AM I SO STUPID?!" I screamed uselessly to the sky. I pulled out a bunch of grass in both hands and held them up to the air in a tight fist. "WHAT TYPE OF PROTECTOR AM I?! IF I CAN'T EVEN SAVE ONE-." Looking to the direction the car left I whispered "Friend." Unexpectedly, I started to sob uncontrollably, my throat aching from the gasps of air I took and my heart wrenching from the guilt, pain and regret I felt. 'Forgive me Fabian'_

**Chapter 10** *Fabian's P.O.V*

The throbbing pain in my head woke me.

My vision was blurred but I could make out a was in a cell of some sort.

I was in the middle of this cell, chained to ceiling, my feet only just touching the floor.

Fear gripped me as I realized.

"I've been kidnapped!"

Separating me from my thoughts, the person who had kidnapped me with the creepy white mask came forth from the shadows.

He held a cup of water in his hands. "Drink." He said, his voice disguised, making his voice pitched lower than normal.

Refusing, I threw my head to one side.

The man didn't get angry, instead he shot out his hand and placed a 3 fingers on my temple and pressed. _'Drink.' _His voice commanded in my mind. My eyelids began to droop. I suddenly felt thirsty, and my throat felt dry.

He put the cup to my lips and tipped. I swallowed it down quickly without any hesitation, my sudden thirst overwhelming me.

Immediately the pain on the side of my head lessened and relief washed over me.

_'Why was this guy helping me? Why did he kidnap me? What did he do to me'_

But before I could ask, consciousness failed me.

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V

_"You cannot do this alone."_

My eyes fluttered opened, and I was greeted by an open breeze.

I was on the floor, in the grass clearing where I-

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

I quickly sat up, my eyes feeling dry from tears and my hair feeling greasy and messy as I remembered basically tearing it out in anguish.

This is all my fault...geez...WHY WAS I SO STUPID?!

I took a deep breath to calm myself, after all, me being frustrated isn't going to save Fabian.

That voice...'You cannot do this alone.' was...Nina's!

I took out my phone and immediately dialed her number, not caring if I had to pay a fortune for this call.

"Hello?" Her voice said.

"Hey, its the Osirion." I replied softly. I heard her giggle at my arrogance.

"Kay, _Osirion_, Whats up?" She asked, exaggerating on 'Osirion'

"Its Fabian." I said urgently, then filled her on on everything, how Fabian supposedly betrayed us, how I thought Fabian had Kissed Patricia, Ammut, The sinners, Me and the rest of Sibuna beating him up and bullying him, me finding out the truth and how he had gotten kidnapped. She had been crying as I told the story.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" She screeched into the receiver.

"That doesn't matte-."

"OF COURSE IT MATTE-."

"I KNOW IT DOES, BUT RIGHT NOW ALL I CARE ABOUT IS SAVING HIM FROM THAT MAD MAN!" I screamed.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Fine, what do you need?" She asked bitterly.

"I need you to come back to Anubis."

**There you go! Ends in a cliffy but the next chapter will be up in a jiffy!**

**Nina: I'm comin' back BITCHESS**

**Me: Yes you are, you'll come back reaal good :3**

**Nina: I'm scared**

**Me:...I'm sorry...just got a lot planned for you...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! I told you it'll be quick!**

**I do not own House of anubis, only the story and ideas XP**

* * *

**Previously on Broken light...**

_"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" She screeched into the receiver. "That doesn't matte-." "OF COURSE IT MATTE-." "I KNOW IT DOES, BUT RIGHT NOW ALL I CARE ABOUT IS SAVING HIM FROM THAT MAD MAN!" I screamed. There was a pregnant pause. "Fine, what do you need?" She asked bitterly. "I need you to come back to Anubis."_

**Chapter 11** *Fabian's P.O.V*

The sound of evil laughter woke me up.

My eyes snapped open and looked around the room frantically for the source- to no avail.

It was a teen's laugh. A girl. That was how much I was sure of.

But it was also chorused with that of a man's...it was so familiar.

"Look at what we have here." A voice stated mockingly.

He stepped out of the shadows, a twisted smile plastered onto his face.

I gasped, my eyes widening in shock

"D-Dad?!" I screeched.

"Hello..._Fabian_." He spat cruelly.

His curly dark hair glistened, his aqua blue eyes were cold. He and a tight light purple collared shirt, with dark jeans to go along with them. He was a lot like me.

"W-whats going on? Dad?" I whispered, my head was spinning.

"I'll tell you whats going on, Idiot." He said bitterly. I was taken aback. My dad never, ever called me names like that. In fact he was such a cheerful and happy person, the dad I always loved.

"You are going to tell me where the cup of ankh and elixer of life is." He stated.

"How did you-

His twisted laugh cut me off. Was this really my dad?

The one that pushed me on swing sets when I was 5? The one that had comforted me when my mother had died at 10? The one who hugged me and told me he was proud of me once I got the scholarship for the house of anubis?

"I do my research..." He answered, circling me like a predator.

"But if I do give you the cup of ankh, or the elixer of life...someone else dies!" I exclaimed

"Do you think I care?"

"I wished you did." I shot back.

He grabbed my face with one of his hands, my face squished as he examined me.

"You really are my son, aren't you?" He whispered, his blue eyes gazing into mine.

He let go of my face then proceeded to get something.

"What, you thought I wasn't?" I demanded.

"To be honest, yes." I felt like someone had punched me in the gut.

"Well you're not getting the cup or elixer!" I yelled out, trying to stay strong.

"Oh I beg to differ, you _will_ tell me." He replied firmly.

I scoffed "How?" He gave me a twisted smile and switched the lights on.

I gasped as I saw what was around me. The walls were stacked with torture tools; Knives, whips, tasers' and even a riding crop.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"You see I'll get it out of you event-."

"MY FRIENDS WILL FIND ME!" I bursted out. The only reply that came back was a chuckle.

"What friends?" He asked mockingly. Oh right. Shit.

"I mean sure you have Jerome, Mara and Joy but...that little group of yours will prevent them from helping you by coming up with a reason you aren't there."

I cursed under my breath again, refusing to look up at my supposed father.

"You hate him don't you?" He asked, well it was more of a statement.

I knew who he was talking about.

"No." I replied too quickly. He chuckled again. "Don't try to deny it."

I took a deep breath, looking up to him. There was no use denying it.

"I _hate_ Eddie Miller." I spat pouring all my hatred for him into my words.

My dad smiled at me approvingly "Good."

**OMG FABIAN DOES HATE EDDIE! How will this go down? What about Fabian? What will the others do? Please review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Its been quite a while and thats because of school. School's a bitch and there ain't anything I can do about it. Its the end of the year so we have TONS of work, I will be able to upload more chapters more often at June 28th kay? Kay**

**So heres the new chappie!**

**Sherlock: Laura/Luminescent of Darkness**

**Me: You're not even in this story!**

**Sherlock: You don't know that...**

**Me: I'm the AUTHOR!**

* * *

**_Previously on Broken light..._**

_"No." I replied too quickly. He chuckled again. "Don't try to deny it." I took a deep breath, looking up to him. There was no use denying it. "I hate Eddie Miller." I spat pouring all my hatred for him into my words. My dad smiled at me approvingly "Good."_

**Chapter 12 ***Eddie's P.O.V*

"So Fabian's not the sinner?" KT asked again for confirmation.

"Yes..." I replied sadly.

"Patricia and Alfie are, right?" KT asked, accentuating the worried tone in her voice.

I nodded again.

"And Nina's coming over?" Joy asked. I nodded.

I had told everyone; Jerome, Mara, Joy and KT about everything that happened the night before, secretly calling a meeting in my room while Patricia and Alfie were still in school.

"Crap..." KT muttered, rifling through her hair with her fingers, clearly frustrated.

"And heres your big bowl of WE TOLD YOU SO!" Joy screeched.

Jerome swatted Eddie at the back of his head "You IDIOT!" He yelled.

"QUIT IT!" Mara yelled at Jerome and I who were mili seconds away from wrestling each other.

"All that matters now is saving Fabian! We-You guys can apologies to him after that but until then stop beating yourself over it" Mara scolded.

"Now do we have any Idea where he'll be be?" She asked us, eyebrow raised.

"No..." Everyone admitted.

Mara groaned and plopped herself on Fabian's bed.

"But I know someone who might..." Jerome said, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Who?" Everyone said in unison.

"My uncle, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes who also happens to be Fabian's dad."

"Woah...Sherlocks Fabian's dad?!" Mara shrieked.

"Yeah..." Jerome chuckled.

"I'm not surprised, I mean, how else did he get that smart?" I pointed out with a smile.

"May I use your laptop?" Jerome asked. "You may." I replied mockingly.

He rolled his eyes and plopped himself on to my bed, grabbing my laptop of my desk.

He switched the Skype account to his and scanned through his contacts.

"There." He muttered to himself as he clicked the call button on 'John Watson'

It rang for a few seconds, a picture of a guy with icy blue eyes with a collared jack turned up with a detective's hat on. The guy had very sharp cheekbones.

Finally the picture transitioned into that off a man with short dull blonde hair, pale blue eyes with a round shaped face.

"Hey Jerome, whats up?" He asked. "Can we talk to Sherlock?" Jerome asked.

John gave us a puzzled look "Why?"

"Its important." A few gunshots rang through the apartment before he could reply.

"What was that?!" Mara shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHERLOCK?!" John yelled behind him.

"BORED!" A reply came. Everyone chuckled at this.

"Thats got to be the coolest dad in the world." Joy stated.

"WELL SOME KIDS WANT TO TALK TO YOU IF YOU'RE THAT BORED!" He yelled back.

A few seconds later, a man with dark curly hair appeared at the screen who pushed John out of the chair.

"Fabian's friends?" He asked, although it sounded more of a statement than a question.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Looks like you've been distressed Eddison, spending your night in a grass clearing, tearing it apart in anguish, you've done something you've regretted to my son, oh another fight! How interesting, go on." He stated. My eyes widened.

"H-How did you know?" I stuttered.

"No-." John said, but was cut off by Sherlock.

"Shut it John, I haven't done anything all week." He said effortlessly.

"Theres grass all around the edges of your school uniform, your hair is messy and greasy and also has grass mixed it, suggesting that you've been rolling around the grass. But the grass is I say, a few hours old so you have been lying on the grass at night. You eyes are blood shot with tear tracks down your cheeks signaling that you've been crying all night. Your knuckles are greased with dirt and grass meaning you've been tearing the grass out of their roots and due to the hoarseness in your voice, you've been shouting. My son's not present here while the rest of you are which leads to the conclusion of Fabian being kidnapped and you guys seeking help from me since that is the only reason you would call me, am I wrong?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Everyone's mouths were agape, eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Woah..." was the only thing I could say.

"I'll be there right away, the latest being in 3 days, John get your suitcase and gather everything you need, we're going to liverpool."

The call ended.

**So there you have it!**

**Sherlock: Told. you. So**

**Me: ?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I know its been a while and theres two reasons why I hadn't been updating: **

**1) I don't have much idea of how the story will meet its end, meaning I'm kinda stuck.**

**2) There wasn't any internet...BUT NOW I HAVE IT!**

**So I'm sorry I don't update much for this story, but I will finish it! So don't give up on me yet, this story is not discontinued.**

**I do not own House of anubis, only the story for this fanfiction :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Previously on Broken light..._**

_Everyone's mouths were agape, eyes popping out of their sockets."Woah..." was the only thing I could say. "I'll be there right away, the latest being in 3 days, John get your suitcase and gather everything you need, we're going to liverpool." The call ended._

**Chapter 13**_ *_Fabian's P.O.V*

I screamed as the whip came in contact with my back. The sickening crack of the whip echoed through the walls and deafened my ears.

CRACK! Pain seared through my back, yet i held in another scream

CRACK! The pain seemed to rack through my whole body

CRACK! The whip had re-opened a new wound and the pain grew

CRACK! It was all too much! I screamed as the pain grew unbearable.

"Ready to spill?" He asked, grabbing me by the throat.

I spat blood onto his cheek "You wish."

That was the last thing I said before the world around turned to nothing but pain and darkness.

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V

"Why would that...man want him for?" I asked while I paced around the room.

Mara, Jerome, Joy, and Kt sat on my bed, watching me pace the room.

"Information?" Mara suggested.

"Possibly." Joy said, agreeing.

"Information about what?" KT pointed out.

The room was silent for the next few minutes, with the exception of my footsteps.

_This wasn't a random kidnapping...I've seen that man before...I swear I have...Why would that man want him? Why would that man want him to the extent of kidnapping him? Why not just ask him...unless it was something Fabian wouldn't be willing to give or something important..._

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Jerome, you were there when Nina put together the cup of ankh, right?" I asked.

He nodded "Yeah..."

"Was Fabian there?"

"Yeah, in fact everyone but Mara was there." Mara winced at the fact.

"Fabian saw where Nina put the cup right?"

Jerome shrugged "I guess..."

"Second term...I guess Nina had to find another place to hide the cup and the only person she trusted, like a lot, was Fabian...So maybe that man wanted him so he can get to the cup?" I suggested.

Everyone had their mouths wide open at me.

"What?" I demanded.

Joy shook her head, as if she was shaking off the thought. "You're not usually this...smart."

Mara nodded "Great theory..."

I gave a mocking offended face "I'm smart!" I exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at me, but the laughter quickly died and we went back on track.

"But there's one problem Eddie..." KT noted.

"And that is?"

"How does the guy know Fabian knows where the cup is? Who is he or her?"

"Um..." I scratched the back of my neck "Someone in this house maybe? Victor?" I suggested.

"Maybe." Joy said.

"We should wait for Sherlock to arrive, he's better at this." Jerome advised.

"I'm not going to wait!" I exclaimed. "All I've done is nothing than abuse my best friend!"

"Eddie-." Mara attempted to intercept but was immediatly cut off by me.  
"THIS WHOLE DAMN THING IS MY FAULT, THE LEAST I CAN DO IS SAVE HIM!" I screamed.

The room was silent at my outburst. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"Look, I just want to help and find him as soon as possible. I _need_ to find him." I said, my voice cracking towards the end.

Tears were threatening to fall right now. '_Why am I so weak?'_

KT stood up and took me into an embrace. She stroked the back of my head as I cried on to her shoulder. I hugged her tightly, afraid to let go.

"I just want my best friend back." I whispered.

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V

"When will you break?" My dad seethed, his voice filled with venom and impatient.

I coughed out the blood that filled my mouth. It dribbled down my chin, and on my shirt but I didn't care.

"When my ex-girlfriend comes back." I retaliated.

He chuckled as if I just made a funny joke.

"What a coincidence...she's right here." He said. My eyes widened as I saw a figure emerge from the shadows.

She held a whip in her hands, and she wore a raven black dress. Her brown hair was loose and framed her face. Her green eyes were cunning and dark, nothing like the Nina I saw from last year. Yet it was her.

The smile that played across her lips was cruel and pure evil.

"Hey, _Fabian_."

Sorry for the cliffy! Hope you enjoyed that. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Haven't updated for a while? Sorry but I just have no motivation or inspiration to finish this story...**

**Depends on how many people want to see the ending. If theres no one then I'll just cancel it.**

Fabian's P.O.V

"N-Nina?" I stuttered. She laughed at me, but it wasn't the Nina Martin laugh like I knew and loved. It was a cold laugh.

"F-Fabian?" She mocked and laughed again.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded, ignoring her. "You have the nerve to show your face after all you've done, you witch." I spat.

"I'm hear for the fun, and the heartbreak I caused you was only the beginning."

She held a whip in her hands and ran her finger on it, examining it.

"Nothing will mount to the pain you caused me."I muttered. Although it was loud enough for her to hear and that only made her smirk.

"We'll see about that." She noted evilly.

Eddie's P.O.V

The doorbell rang and immediately we rushed to the door and swung it wide open.

There stood a man with striking high cheek bones, dark curly hair with emerald eyes. He was reasonably tall. Stood next to him was a short man with short faded blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You certainly took your time!" I said angrily, earning a nudge from Mara.

"Don't you dare say that! The traffic in Liverpool is terrible, if I could have come faster I would!" Fabian's dad exclaimed.

"We don't have time for this! Just lead us to where Fabian was taken." John reasoned, and everyone nodded in agreement.

So me, Mara, KT, Jerome, Joy ran out and lead the 2 adults to the grass clearing.

Once we got there anxiety overwhelmed me- the place looked completely normal and had no trace of what had happened here. How could Fabian's-Sherlock find where they took Fabian? Or find him at all?

My thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out "Over here!"

Everyone rushed to Sherlock who held a magnifying glass to his right eye and was examining the ground.

"He stood here-a man. He waited an hour or so, he heard something and he goes to hide-."

He walked over to a bush with the rest of us following him like a herd of sheep.

"Then Fabian comes in-he gets knocked out by a...gun most likely. There, dried blood on the ground from his head injury. He was then dragged...to a van of some sort."

"This is where I come in." I notified.

"Yes and the van drove away and so..." He walked off to where the van had drove off to.

"Dammit! Its a concrete road- you can't trace them with that..." Sherlock grumbled and began to pace back and forth.

"Do you have a violin?" He asked me randomly.

I raised an eyebrow "No..."

He gave out a yell of frustration but then stood there, still as a statue.

"What's he doing?" Joy pondered out loud.

"He's going into his mind palace" Jerome and John said in unison.

"Mind Palace?" Mara asked "Is it a memory strategy of some sort?"

"Yes." John said, nodding.

"How is his memory going to help us?" I demanded.

Jerome shrugged "I don't know...but if it's sherlock's idea then I guess it'll help."

Fabian's P.O.V

I couldn't remember the last time I felt so much pain.

I was whipped for god knows how long. I knew my body couldn't tolerate it for any longer; it was failing me. Perhaps it was a good thing. It is a good thing

I could be free from the cruel world; everything I had held dear was taken from me cruelly. They were turned against me and with Nina- It was like reopening my wounds and shimmering them with salt.

It stung.

I couldn't wait to die.

** Hope you liked it, if you want me to continue the story review!**


End file.
